No to Sweets
by Mishie Eru
Summary: It was when Sumire deprived herself from those delicious, balls of sweets.


**No To Sweets**

**

* * *

By: michi-bee :)**

**

* * *

**

"82 pounds?"

A loud shriek made the ears of the class bleed. Sumire Shouda was ranting at the result after checking her weight. The number made her deranged and it wasn't a good sight to see a fuming Sumire.

"Are you kidding me? 82 pounds?" She blurted again with a disbelieving look. She was frantic and in no doubt would explode any time soon.

Wakako, her friend, came to the rescue and griped her wrist and smiled apologetically at the their teacher who acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head. She dragged her all the way out from the circle their classmates made at the open court and stopped when they've reached a fair distance.

She clamped her mouth and suppressed a slight giggle.

"Wipe that smile off," Sumire reprimanded, crossing her arms against her chest. He eyed her evilly yet; it didn't make her cringe.

"So you gained 3 pounds. Big deal," Wakako shot back, still with that tug of a grin on her lips.

"It is a big deal!" She stomped her foot on emphasis on how important it is for her not to gain more weight. "This is madness, I tell you!"

"What've you been eating this past few days, anyway?"

Still in a grumpy mood, she replied furiously, "Food, what else?"

"What kind of food? Be specific."

"Human food."

Wakako rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders at the same time. "Should I be surprised?"

Sumire dropped her hands and spoke, "Chocolates," in the softest tone she can.

Lately, she had been addicted to them to the point where she wouldn't say she had a full stomach without munching just the smallest piece of those brown, scrumptious balls of sweets.

"There lies your problem. Lay of the sweets if you don't want to gain more pounds."

"No way!" Sumire snapped almost immediately. It was vital for her if she doesn't eat chocolates at least every meal. Guess they were her weakness and when she doesn't get a dose of her treat, things get ugly. Very ugly.

"Tell me again why you're in rage? Hmmm?" Wakako asked sarcastically, tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay!" She finally surrendered, placing all her weight on one leg while twirling the curly part of her hair, "I get your point. Fine. No more sweets. Happy?"

Then, Wakako's triumphant grin annoyed the hell out of her.

* * *

**2:36 pm Study Area (Wednessday)**

"Sumire, we're going to buy Howalons for Mikan."

"Then go buy her some."

"Want me to buy you a box?"

"No."

"Why? You love Howalons."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. You told me, remember?"

"I don't recall."

"(Giggle) Well, I'll tell you what you told me!"

"Anna, just go, alright?"

"Then, I'll tell you when I get back from Central Town!"

"Oh, please, don't."

"Why not?"

"I said go."

"How about nest time when you're not busy?"

"If I say sure, will you leave already?"

"Probably."

"Then, sure. Can I have some peace and quiet now?"

"You could've told me you want solemnity, silly Sumire!"

"Ugh."

~Happily walked away.

* * *

**4:13 pm Central Town (Friday)**

"They're selling caramelized apples!"

"So?"

"We've got to try them."

"No."

"Why not, Sumire?"

"Because, caramels are too sweet."

"Of course! They wouldn't be caramels anymore if they weren't sweet. I thought you like sweets?"

"I used to."

"Used to? You don't like them anymore?"

"Mikan, stop. If you want, I'll give you rabbits and buy me one."

"Really? You'll eat with me?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I'll give mine to you."

"(Smiles widely) Are you sure about that?"

"Million percent sure."

"`Kay, thanks. I'll treat you next time."

"Yeah, whatever. Next time."

~Happily walked away.

* * *

**5:27 pm School Garden (Saturday)**

"Imai just bought a gallon of ice cream!"

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Wakako told me to tell you!"

"That douchebag."

"Come on. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"To the student lounge, of course."

"Why?"

"`Cause, this could possibly be a once in a lifetime event."

"Huh?"

"Remember any day before where Imai bought ice cream for everybody?"

"Guess not."

"Then let's get going before everyone gobbles them all up!"

"Wait, I'm still not going."

"What now?"

"Ice creams are sweet."

"Golly gee, I never knew."

"Can you just leave me in misery?"

"Suits you, Sumire."

"Thanks, Moch."

"How about next time?"

"If there's a next time."

~Happily walked away.

* * *

**6:58 (Sunday)**

"Eat dinner with me? My treat."

"Hmm, sounds enticing. Sure."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Let me see…"

"How about this chocolate cake for dessert, curly permy?"

"Uhhh…"

"Next time?"

"(Bites her lip) Just this time. (Smiles)"

~It was Koko, after all.

**FIN :)**

**

* * *

**

**Review**, if you liked :)

**~_michi-bee_**


End file.
